I'm Engaged, sorry
by the-skywriter.321
Summary: Troy is a famous singer and gets a lucky when he gets an opportunity of working on big movie with the amateur singer Gabriella. But Gabriella is engaged with a rich boy who's the only one that can support her mother's illness. Will there still be a wedding for a desperate Gabriella when she falls for Troy? And will Sharpay allow Troy to slip away from her fingers? Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just an old story I typed out years ago. Didn't want to go to waste.**_

_**Warning: First few paragraphs, kinda overdid myself. And I don't own HSM only the characters I created.**_

_**Got a video for you too if you're not certain about this story. It's a little trailer I put together. Just follow these directions written below.**_

_**Directions:**_

_**1. go to YouTube**_

_**2. type "Heal Lee" in the search box**_

_**3. click on "Filter" and click " channel" before clicking search**_

_**4. when you find me you'll find the video titled "**__**Sorry, I'm Engaged" (I know I wrote the title wrong sorry)**_

_**Hope you enjoy. Peace :)**_

It's been nearly three years since Troy's career continued the path of success. His freedom in his teen years has been ruined from all the practicing and man-hunting for a proper agent. But it was worth it by the time his mother found him an agent and he recorded his first song in a decent studio. In less than three months, his name was known everywhere and the future can only tell how far he'll go in the long run.

Now twenty-six, the studio is practically his second home. With the fame he has that lifts him above in fame, there is still a problem, he's not fully happy. There was always two types of happiness the way that Troy sees in his eyes. When he was a boy, he saw the future he's currently living in as a dream, an achievement that could prove his own father - it was not easy for him to accept his own son's decision for such a career - and friends wrong, that he could truly accomplish such a life. However, a second definition of that so-called happiness was developed from his own point of view as a changed man - no more of that clueless boy wearing jersey shirt.

As a beloved singing star, it is a not free life where you can go on by your own. Privacy and hatred are deadly combinations that can overcome very closely in fame, which Troy has experienced over the short years. His parents and friends, however, supported along the way. Yet, another problem - still can't be resolved or handled - is pulling him down that his loved ones apparently cannot help with.

The president of the company Troy is contracted with has a daughter named Sharpay Evans who is also a rising star like himself, along with her twin brother, Ryan. Sharpay is described simply, in all cliché written in the book, a terribly spoiled young woman and embraces the advantage to intimidate others by the use of her own rank and the connections that protect her very name. In the other hand, she is very beautiful, according to the numerous boys who catches her eye when she's seen in public, and adapted to a high quality level of fashion and a strong passion of theatre.

She had one goal the minute she met the shiny, handsome Troy Bolten: make him hers. However, it has been quite a challenge for her. After one dress after the other and numerous deliberate accidents when he's present in a room, Troy only grew strongly uncomfortable with her and can't even swallow the idea of at least being friends with her. But Ryan is far different from her sister, and Troy respects for his fine gift of choreography and classy tastes of music and clothes, after all, Ryan may be an Evan yet also a victim who Sharpay uses for her own benefit.

The hour is now 1:00 in the morning. Troy removed the headphones and stepped out of the recording room. The strict Ms. Darbus who constantly stops by to check on every one of Troy's recording songs, scribbled down something short in her professional notebook. Troy sighed for her manicure sharp fingernails and her owl-eyed spectacles has always made him tense. But the worst would have to be that voice - shortly famous for her ascent that is a great challenge to determine if it's British, Welsh, or..some what other.

"Well, Mr. Bolten, that fifth take went quite smoothly."

"Thanks."

"But..."

Troy sat right on an available chair, leaning his back against the cushion. He's got used to her advises and lectures over the short years. But that doesn't mean he learned to like them.

"..your voice needs a little tuning. And the speed you're going to is a little off. The recording you made just now may seem unnoticeable of the mistakes I pointed out. But any professional with a good ear can identify the problems instantly."

"I see. I'll try to work on that."

"In your spare time after lunch, go to the usual room where you practice with Kelsi. And come back here by the time you do things right, did I make myself clear, Mr. Bolten?"

Her eyes finally lifted away from her notebook. Troy nodded, his hands lightly gripping on the armrests. His conscious can only scream at him to get out of there other than warning him not to be rude and wait patiently.

"Will that be all, Ms. Darbus?"

"Yes. You're dismissed."

"Thank you."

He happily stood from his chair and walked a little too quickly out the door.

~ Gabriella opened her tired eyes. She blinked a few times as her heavy eyelids managed to remain open. Familiar arms tightened around her when she was about to pull herself to sit upright. She rotated her head to find Dean still asleep.

She took both his arms with each hand and slowly pulled them off her. But his arms wrapped around the same positions as before.

"I have to go. Let me go," she whispered.

The sound of his dry lips parting can be heard as he sneakily slipped a hand underneath her shirt. She gasped and caught his wrist before he reached to one of her breasts.

"Too early for that, Dean."

"Never too late or early for this, beautiful."

"No. Really. I have to go."

She pulled his hand out from her shirt and pulled herself to sit upright as his arms loosened his grasp on her. He too sat up. His hands laid on her shoulders, his lips planted on the side of her neck, kissing softly on the same spot. She pulled out her boots and slipped them on.

"Wherever you're going, it can wait, you know?"

"I'm meeting up with Taylor."

"She's back? I thought she was in England."

"Well she needs a break from school sometimes. Besides, I can't cancel this meeting, she's finally going to introduce me to her new boyfriend. Chad is his name, I think. So far all she told me about him was that he's an actor and they've been in a long-distance relationship since her sophmore year."

"A boyfriend? Should I be concerned?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and craned her neck to meet her eyes with Dean's. His lips stopped, resting it against the softness of the nape of her neck.

"You shouldn't. You trust be, don't you? It's impossible for another boy to capture my heart when I have you, you handsome you." She playfully grabbed his chin and pecked him on the lips.

"Am I handsome? What else, gorgeous? Tell me."

"It's going to take a big box of pizza and a bowl of melted chocolate dipped strawberries for me to excessively flatter you with compliments."

"Done. Don't be late."

"Can't really promise that. Taylor may be a brainiac who's got her life together. But she knows how to party."

"Well, as long as no other guy's tongue gets down your throat tonight, then I'll wait with your dinner. Okay?"

"Sounds great." She kissed him again and got off the couch.

~ Gabriella got in Taylor's car after the short introduction. Chad volunteered to be the driver so Taylor can talk to her friend easily, yet she sat in the passenger's seat beside him.

So far, Chad made a good impression and earned himself a brownie point from Gabriella.

"How's England so far?"

"Pshh, forget about me. Let's talk about you. Every time we Skype it's always about me and my crabby professors. How's the wedding planning going?"

"Please, Taylor, nothing but that."

_If only she knew the truth..._

A worried look crossed Taylor's face. She pulled her seat belt for the strap to extend in order for her body to able to turn around to look at her friend.

"Did you guys get in a fight or something? Don't tell me the wedding is off."

"No, no it's not that." Gabriella raised her left hand, showing her dazzling engagement ring still on her finger. "Still taken."

"Then how come you never talk about the wedding?"

_Because it's not really my wedding._

Gabriella shook her head, composing the depression glued on her face. "I just want things to go smoothly and very..very slowly. I mean, it's only been two years and Dean has been very patient. I'm sure he can deal with another year, I don't know, or maybe eight or six months wait."

"Gabriella, no man is that patient. He proposed to you because he's ready to have a future with you. I may have only met him in several holidays, but my God, he's a charmer and quite a hottie." She looked back at her boyfriend. "No offense, babe."

"None taken." He gave her a small nod, his eyes focused on the road.

Taylor returned her attention back to Gabriella. Her arms embracing around the head of the cushioned seat.

"Are you afraid of commitment, Gabriella? Is that what it is?"

"A little. But I guess you're right, it's about time I get myself busy for the big day."

"And I will assist every step of the day. Because there's no fucking way I'm going to miss every last detail for that special day. And don't worry, I have fabulous connections with people back at school. Oh it's going to be perfect. A huge reception, fine red wine carpet where - "

Gabriella shook her head. "No, there will be no big wedding. Just a small, private ceremony will do. I already talked to Dean about this too and he agreed."

"A small ceremony? Gabriella have you forgotten who bought that big rock that you wear on your finger? Dean Jameson is the son of an owner who owns a successful line of hotels that exists half the world."

Gabriella smiled, crossing her arms across her chest. "Someone did her homework. What else do you know about him?"

"Hey, I'm a girl with a healthy curiosity. I couldn't help myself. And for once the Internet gave me proper information about your fiancé - for God's sake don't underestimate the wealthy class. His rank is high prestigious, depending on when his bank will shorten with money."

"Taylor, you make him sound like he's some sort of king. He's _not_."

"He is. And that's what the world considers him as. And with that, your guests list is not going to contain a few close people. It's going to be packed with at least two hundred or four maybe to invite all of them just to see the lucky bride walk down the aisle and say 'I do' to the pot of gold."

"Well, the more you talk of this the more you convince me that I got a lot to talk to with Dean."

"You really should. You never know if he might say the same exact thing as me, or respect your wishes instead."

"Huh. Alright, enough about my wedding. I promise I'll call you when I start planning. Okay?"

"You better."

Taylor sat right back down properly as Chad stopped when the light turned red.

"By the way, Taylor, where are you taking me?"

"Chad has a friend who's throwing a party for his next album. He's very famous from what I hear. Troy Bolten is his name. My British girlfriends urged me to get his autograph. I have over seven t-shirts in my suitcase to have his name signed. Ugh. Honestly, I sometimes hate being nice."

Gabriella frowned. The very name doesn't ring a bell to her at all. She has always been fond of singing, mostly a hobby for her. But unfortunately, this generation of the music world doesn't have a great deal of good music artists - half of them rewriting in different styles from the same ideas and concepts over and over again. Because of that Gabriella slowly shunned modernized music since high school.

"Who's Troy Bolten?"

"You have to be kidding me. You don't know him. How do you not know him?"

"It's no crime for me not to know some singer. Who is he anyway?"

"Oh you'll find out."

~ Gabriella is not dressed for a party like this. All the girls are wearing cocktail dresses, either tight to show their curves, or short with the fabric loose like a flower head. She now understands why Taylor changed into a fresh outfit in the bathroom. Taylor offered her a dress. Gabriella, however, declined her offer. Considering her attire of her Friday night skinny jeans, black shoelace boots, and her navy blue silk blouse will do. Taylor ran a hand through Gabriella's curled hair, pointlessly thinking it might do a little change. Then they exited the bathroom where Chad appeared to Taylor's side, throwing his arm around her waist.

The music is deafening and the room is almost dark. Half the people with drinks held on their hands danced on the dance floor where flashes of colorful lights flashed throughout the room. Gabriella stayed close to Taylor and Chad as they walked around the crowd of people to find the host of the party - Troy Bolten.

They stopped at an open bar. Gabriella and Taylor sat on the spinning stools while Chad stood his ground looking around to find Troy.

"I'll have a Sea Breeze with an extra shot of vodka." Taylor ordered to the bartender.

"A Screwdriver for me with a straw. No umbrella."

The bartender nodded and tended to make their drinks.

Gabriella spun slowly around to take one more look around the place. Taylor pulled out her wallet from her purse to pay for their drinks.

"This place is something."

Taylor made a face, leaning closer. "What did you say?" She asked in a loud voice.

"I said this place is something." Gabriella said loud enough for Taylor to hear.

"I know. It's been a while since I went to a party. My schedule has been a pain in the ass for a long time."

"You need to breathe sometimes."

The bartender placed both their drinks in front of them. Taylor handed him the money for their drinks, giving him a signal she doesn't want the change. The two girls took their glasses.

"I agree. Let's just have fun tonight. Alright? Cheers."

They both clang their glasses and took the first sips of their cocktails. Chad turned back around and leaned closer to Taylor's ear to whisper to her about something. As he pulled back, she responded with a nod and he left.

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked.

"He's going to look for Troy. Don't worry, he'll be back."

"Oh."

The music suddenly stopped. In the center of the room is a small wooden stage. A young man with a blue head cap came up on top of it, carrying two microphone stands. As the microphones secured on each stand he used one to make an announcement.

He tapped on the microphone. "Testing. Testing. One, two, three...Okay, guys. Now we know this party is more of a music environment. So let's have two contestants to have a little karoke going on here. My lighting man back there will choose two people by random, and whether you can sing or not, you gotta sing no matter what. Got it? Now let's start. Who do we have tonight?"

The beaming light traveled through one person after the other until it reached the bar. Gabriella frowned as a bright light shone at her. She rotated her seat, her mouth leaving her straw as she squinted her eyes from the brightness.

"Alright we got one girl. Come up on stage."

Gabriella froze, unable to move. Taylor placed her drink down and shook her friend's shoulder. But Gabriella couldn't move. Two guys from the crowd came up and took her up the stage. As she got up on the stage, she crossed her arms across her chest uncomfortably. Never in her life have she found the courage to sing alone in public before. When she was a girl she did solo lessons in church, but it was easier then since she sang as a group. Now she has to face her fears of performing all alone with a stranger.

The bright light continued to travel to find a random boy as a contestant. The vast crowd cheered loudly as the same guys who got Gabriella up on the stage forced a boy to get up on the stage. Now Gabriella reacted in shock to hear the crowd shout out "Troy! Troy".

Troy got on the stage finally after much struggle. Both him and Gabriella avoided eye contact.

"You'll both thank me for this one day.." The guy in the blue cap looked at an angry Troy then at Gabriella. "Maybe." Then he got off stage.

A tv screen afar turned on to show the lyrics and then the song played.

Troy first started, despite his exhaustion of singing at all.

**Living in my own world****  
><strong>**Didn't understand****  
><strong>**That anything can happen****  
><strong>**When you take a chance**

Troy rolled his eyes, not wanting to do this anymore. He stepped back from the microphone to walk away.

The tension grew for Gabriella for she knows it's her turn to sing. She's quite impressed of her partner's amazing voice, but she silenced that thought after remembering he's an experienced singer. She took a breath as the lyrics changed, closing her eyes to calm her upset stomach.

**I never believed in****  
><strong>**What I couldn't see****  
><strong>**I never opened up my heart****  
><strong>**To all the possibilities**

Troy stopped after hearing her voice. He too took a surprised liking to her singing, wishing to hear of it more , he returned back to his microphone to sing along with her.

**I know that something has changed****  
><strong>**Never felt this way****  
><strong>**And right here tonight**

**This could be the start****  
><strong>**Of something new****  
><strong>**It feels so right****  
><strong>**To be here with you****  
><strong>**Oh**

Slowly their eyes met briefly, Gabriella managed a smile but quickly looked away. And so did he. But that didn't last long, and their eyes now locked with each others.

**And now looking in your eyes****  
><strong>**I feel in my heart****  
><strong>**The start of something new**

An exciting sensation build inside of Troy that boosted the energy level of the room. He removed his jacket feeling the mood of the evening, tossing it to the crowd as they cheered, mostly the girls for the black shirt Troy wears this evening effortlessly can't cover his toned muscular shape. Gabriella grabbed hold of the microphone, the smile returning on her mouth as her eyes looked at her partner.

**Now who'd of ever thought that****  
><strong>**We'd both be here tonight?****  
><strong>**Oh yeah****  
><strong>**And the world looks so much brighter (brighter)****  
><strong>**With you by my side (by my side)**

**I know that something has changed****  
><strong>**Never felt this way****  
><strong>**I know it for real**

**This could be the start****  
><strong>**Of something new****  
><strong>**It feels so right****  
><strong>**To be here with you****  
><strong>**Oh**

**And now looking in your eyes****  
><strong>**I feel in my heart****  
><strong>**The start of something new**

Troy lowered his knee slightly, tilting the microphone stand like a rock star, which earned him more than a smile from Gabriella but a priceless laugh.

**I never knew that it could happen****  
><strong>**Till it happened to me****  
><strong>**Oh oh****  
><strong>**I didn't know it before****  
><strong>**But now it's easy to see****  
><strong>**Yeah**

The two removed the microphones from their stands and now faced their bodies to face one another.

**It's a start****  
><strong>**Of something new****  
><strong>**It feels so right****  
><strong>**To be here with you****  
><strong>**Oh**

**And now looking in your eyes****  
><strong>**I feel in my heart**

**That it's the start****  
><strong>**Of something new****  
><strong>**It feels so right**

Gabriella, still shy but relieved to have such a confidence, shook her hips to get to the beat. But she stopped and her cheeks blushed as Troy neared closer to her. She almost screamed, the smile still intact on her mouth, when she almost fell off from the stage. But a random guy form the crowd caught her by the waist and pushed her forward.

**To be here with you****  
><strong>**Yeah**

**And now looking in your eyes****  
><strong>**I feel in my heart****  
><strong>**The start of something new****  
><strong>**The start of something new****  
><strong>**The start of something new**

Their eyes refused to look away for a brief moment. And their smiles disappeared as well. But it returned as he extended his hand out for an introduction.

"Troy."

She took his hand and gave it a shake. "Gabriella." Responding a little louder for the crowd is cheering too loud for their performance.

~ Troy joined Chad at the bar to meet Taylor. But for the entire time his only interest was on Gabriella. She sat silently, sipping her Screwdriver.

"I didn't know you can sing like that. Seriously, where did that come from?" Taylor asked, sitting on Chad's lap.

"Took a few lessons when I was little. No big secret really. I just never sang like that in front of so many people, it's been a struggle." Her eyes met Troy's who never left his attention off her. "You were amazing up there, though. It makes sense why you're so famous."

"Thanks. But so were you, who was your teacher?"

"More like _teachers_. I had a few solo lessons when I was little in church. It was great singing with so many people so they can drown my singing. I was always that little girl with the big voice. How about you?"

"Well, a guy gets loose when he sings alone in the shower. With his friends present, bad luck when that happens in the boys' locker room. Before you know it they get ready with the towels to whip your ass."

Gabriella giggled, taking another sip from her drink. Troy neared where she is, taking a seat beside her.

"So what do you do?"

"Me? Oh I retired a long time ago. I used to worked as a chemist researcher in Germany. But that all went out that window until - "

"Ten!..Nine!..Eight!" The crowd shouted.

Taylor scowled, rolling her eyes. "Huh, Americans. It's not even New Year's Eve but they'll find any excuse to just make out with any available person in sight."

"You're an American too, Taylor." Chad said, kissing her cheek.

"Half, darling," faking an excellent British ascent that made the three of them laugh.

"...Four!..Three!..Two!..One!" The crowd concluded with intimate kisses from their partners.

Taylor and Chad closed with a kiss. Gabriella and Troy only stood there awkwardly. Her phone suddenly buzzed. She sighed in relief to have something distract her. She took her phone out to see who it is. It's a text message from Dean.

_Still waiting for you to come home. Dinner is in the fridge. Hurry home, babe, I miss you._

She got off the stool, leaving her unfinished drink behind.

"I have to go. Taylor, I'll call you tomorrow. And.." Gabriella faced Troy who was quick enough to mask his disappointed expression. "I guess I'll hear from you soon too. Maybe from a crazy fan."

Troy chuckled. He took out his phone and handed it to her. "No need when you can just have my number. Can you give me yours?"

"Yeah, sure." She took his phone and handed hers to him. She dialed her name and number in his contacts. "What times are okay for you?"

"Twelve is good and after six at night."

He finished dialing his number and the two exchanged each other's phones again after taking a quick separate selfie. Troy stared at the image of her in his phone, so distracted that he didn't even realize Gabriella already left.

"You know singing with you has been amazing, Gabriella. So, where are you from?"

He lifted his eyes away from his phone to find Gabriella already gone. He closed the screen of his cell phone and returned it back to his pocket.

"Gabriella."

He said in a soft voice. A determination signaled in the way he pronounced such a simple name, a firm willingness he will not forget that name.

~ "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The deafening screaming of Sharpay's voice reached to almost every room from the studio.

Ryan blocked his ears with his hands, his eyes closed. He safely unblocked his ears as his sister's voice turned the stage of breathing harshly as she fanned herself with her tan manicured hands.

He looked down at his phone again to reread the headline of the article. "_Is Troy Finally in Love with this Mystery Brunette Singer?_ You know this headline has a nice ring to it; 'Mystery Brunette Singer' perfect gossip to catch the media."

"Oh shut up, Ryan! How can this be possible? I've tried to turn that boy's head around to look at me for once. But no, some girl attends his party and ends up nailing a perfect evening with him by getting his number. God! Who the hell is this slut?"

"Okay, you have to relax. There is a perfect logical explanation of that incident. She could have been a fan or a daughter of some other musical company for him to make some connections. And again, you don't even know if she's a slut."

"Any girl would have to be a slut to catch a guy's attention in just an hour. I need to know who this girl is. Because I'm going to make her pay for what she did." She stopped fanning herself and clenched both her hands into fists. "No one beats, Sharpay. No one."

Gabriella tossed the pillow to the ground and got on the bed, properly tucking the first bed sheet on the mattress. Her phone suddenly buzzed. She reached into her pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella, what the hell is going on?"

"Taylor? Hey, what's up?"

"What's up?! Have you been on the Internet lately?"

Gabriella smiled, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. "If this is about another shoe sale I'm not going."

"Oh God, Gabriella you sometimes have to get more social. You're all over the public. Everyone now thinks you're Troy Bolten's new girlfriend."

Her smile disappeared instantly and a stern look replaced her expression. "What?! Where did that come from?"

"Someone must have took a picture of you the other night. Did you do something with Troy? Like anything. Huh, what am I saying? I doubt anything happened between you two."

"No, no of course not. I can't believe that they - _Oh._"

A thought came in mind to her. She slapped her temple with her hand now understanding whoever made this juicy gossip was the misunderstanding of her and Troy giving each other's number.

"'_Oh'_, what do you mean _'oh'_? Gabriella, what did you guys do the other night?"

"Nothing I swear..Well, nothing intimately. We just..e-exchanged numbers. I guess whoever wrote this shit took the wrong idea."

"You what? Oh my God, Gabriella you're a engaged woman. You have boundaries when it comes to being near single guys. Huh, oh dear/ What are you going to tell Dean?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if he already knows."

"Well figure it out fast before things go overhand."

"Okay. Thanks for calling. Bye."

"Good luck."

~ "Troy, do you have something to tell me about?" Troy's dad asked.

Troy took a bite of his burger, licking the ketchup off his finger. "What are you talking about? I have nothing to tell you, dad, other than this burger is damn good."

"Your mother came up to me before she left for shopping about some article about your party last night. We both were shocked that it was about you asking a girl out, exchanging each others' numbers. Is it true? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Baby steps dad. Nothing happened yet. But she was really something... I couldn't resist when she had to leave for some reason the other night."

"But you're interested in this girl?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, if things work out, bring her home so I can meet her."

"I will."

~ Gabriella nervously paced back and forth in her room. Pondering over and over of how she's going to tell Dean what happened the other night. Dean has always been overprotective over her when other single suitors, who doesn't bother to look at the ring on her finger, approach her. The last thing she wants to see is Dean angry.

The door opened and she stopped in her tracks. Dean walked in. He took her in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"I got some bad news."

"O-Oh, me too."

"Okay, you first." His arms captured her waist, pulling her body closer to hers. "Tell me what you have to say."

"..You first."

"My mother invited us over for tea. She wants to show you off in public again."

"How sweet of her," she nervously complimented, uneasily accepting his second kiss.

"We're heading there in a few minutes to that private club she's in. My father, surprisingly will be attending there too."

_Oh shit. Not his father._

Mr. Jameson praises his reputation like a second life. He uses his power to keep things clear, such as scandals, rumors of bankruptcy, or unpleasant debates with other hotel companies. He was actually the one who pushed Gabriella to date his son for he considered her education and past life suitable and agreeable to his standards. He must have heard of the news by now. He'll be absolutely disappointed when she meets him.

"Dean, I..I have to tell you something."

"Tell me in the car. We have to get ready."

~ Dean and Gabriella walked in the room, passing by a few women settling down with their hundred dollar per cup of tea. They whispered, judging them, envying them for almost all the high class women there know a Jameson when they see one.

When the couple walked into a private, reserved room, a fine table filled with refreshments and pastries and cakes was the first thing they saw. The two greeted Dean's parents and took their seats. Gabriella took a seat beside Mrs. Jameson and Dean sat opposite from her.

"What a lovely blouse."

Gabriella looked down at her floral short-sleeved blouse. Her eyes lifted back up with a smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Jameson. I love your outfit this morning."

"Well, thank you, dear. It's Channel. Thought I might show off a little from all those stubborn air heads out there."

A waiter in a fine black suit poured the tea for Gabriella and Dean. She whispered a '_thank you'_ as he finished filling her tea cup. She took the handle and blew before taking a careful sip. A strong pang hit her heart as she realized Mr. Jameson is staring at her real hard, and worst of all, angrily. She swallowed hard, burning her tongue. With shaky hands, she placed her tea cup down.

"Gabriella, I can guess Dean doesn't know yet."

Dean scowled at this, pushing his tea cup back. "What do I not know?"

"Explain to us, Gabriella, of last night." Mr. Jameson continued.

Gabriella rested her hands on her lap, playing nervously with the beads sewn on her skirt. The three waited. By her guess, Mr. Jameson seems to be the only one who knows.

"Last night, I went to a party with my best friend. She's been studying to earn her Doctrine degree in England for nearly two in half years. She returned back to America to see me and her boyfriend. The three of us later on went to a party that some celebrity was hosting. I had fun. And they even had a singing competition and I was chosen by random and I ended up singing with the host of the party himself, Troy Bolten. In the conclusion of the evening, we talked and then Dean texted me which signaled me to call it a night and head home. But uh..Troy asked for my number and I gave it to him and he gave me mine. Someone, for careless reasons, took a picture of us and it ended up in the media."

Dean's face hardened. Gabriella closed her eyes, her eyebrows knitting together in discomfort. Her hands clenched to the fabric of her skirt, bracing herself for what Mr. Jameson have to say next.

"As an engaged woman, doing something rashly like that with a well-known celebrity is an absolute disapproval. However, it is fortunate the media considers your relationship with my son as a possible engagement. So I've arranged a way to die down this ridiculous gossip they've created overnight. I called the studio this Troy Bolten works in and apparently, a company they are allied with asked for you to make an audition for an upcoming musical film, if possible. Some of the guests in that party posted a video of you singing a duet with _your friend_ and received a heavy deal of reviews. What I want you to do is to take that audition. If they accept you, work for them. But my limit is participating in that film only. That way the media will assume your relationship with Mr. Bolten is only for business matters. Understand?"

Gabriella's eyes opened. A flush of relief washed her worries away. But an exciting feeling of happiness blossomed inside of her. Mrs. Jameson had to nudge her to respond to her husband.

"I-I will, Mr. Jameson. And I'm so sorry I made so much trouble. I didn't mean to cause such a ruckus."

_I'm glad I did though. Now that I have a little freedom to be away from home before the upcoming wedding._

"Apology accepted. After all, during your filming, you should start planning for the wedding. It'll confirm your new name if this plan goes well. Publicity is the key to inform everyone you are a taken woman in a immediate period of time, which I presume will take one day for the whole world to know of your engagement."

~ The day of the audition arrived. Dean drove Gabriella to the studio. He hasn't spoken to her since the tea party. But he abandoned the silent treatment and assured her with his forgiveness.

She was so nervous for this day that she couldn't even put her makeup on or put on some proper jewelry. The only thing she managed was a pair of pants with a dark sleeve shirt, comfortable high neck converse and a green neckerchief tied loosely around her neck. But no ring on her finger. After the tea party, Dean's father took the ring from Gabriella, informing her to wear it when she starts going to the premieres in the end of the film. Also commenting poorly of how simple it looks, so the plan to renew it with a bigger diamond will be arranged also.

She unbuckled her seat belt, taking an uneasy breath. Dean looked at her in concern, he reached out and took her hand, giving it a kiss.

"You'll do fine. Don't be nervous."

"I'll try. Bye."

"I love you."

Gabriella smiled uneasily at that.

_Don't say that like you mean it. Because I can never say that to you back._

"I'll see you later." She opened the car and stepped outside.

~ Inside, an assistant escorted Gabriella to a private room where inside sits Ms. Dabrus and Kelsi, who's sitting on the piano chair with a large piano in front of her. Gabriella slowly stepped inside, stopping in the center.

Ms. Dabrus looked down at her resignation paper, to quickly go through Gabriella's background. "I've watched a video of your singing from a few nights ago. I was quite impressed, Miss Montez. But my only hope is that you'll give me the perfect performance again at this moment. What song will you be singing for us?" Her intimidating eyes met Gabriella's,

Gabriella cleared her throat, searching for the confidence trapped inside her. "You Raise Me Up."

"You may begin when you are ready."

Kelsi started a slow speed of the song and Gabriella waited, listening to the song carefully to be ready when it's her time to sing. As her time came, she sang with her eyes nervously closed. The performance continued with her voice in a neutral level but it grew stronger and more powerful as the song continued. Ms. Darbus sat back with her back properly straight. There is still no sign of significant difference in her plain expression. But on the other hand, Kelsi is blown away by Gabriella's performance, it took her a second to have her focus back on the keys. She added an extra key as Gabriella finished the song to squeeze in a catchy last minute tune.

Ms. Darbus pushed her spectacles forward. Gabriella opened her eyes, holding her hands together to hide the trembling. She watched with hesitate eyes as Ms. Darbus rose from her seat.

"Let's start a scene from the film." She handed Gabriella a thick script and returned back to her seat with an extra copy in hand. "I take it you are auditioning for the part as Heather."

"I uh didn't think about it. I was never informed about what the movie is about."

"So you came all this way, gave me an exceptional performance with no knowledge of what you're getting yourself into? Miss Montez, you are most disagreeably unprepared. Filming movies such as this is a serious matter, not a hobby."

"I'm sorry, madam."

"_Ms. Darbus_." Ms. Darbus corrected with her red painted lips pouted.

"Ms, Darbus, I apologize for not being prepared."

"Then as a producer, would you like my advice on what part you _should_ audition for?"

Gabriella nodded.

Ms. Darbus lowered her eyes and flipped a few pages of the script. As she stopped at the page she was looking for, her leg crossing over the other, pushed her spectacles forward again.

"You may leave now, Kelsi. I wouldn't be needing your assistance for now."

Kelsi nodded in reply. She quietly got off the piano chair and walked toward the door. It was now just Gabriella and the almighty Ms. Darbus.

"Turn to the page to Scene 1, Miss Montez."

Gabriella did as she said. In the first page for the character is written italicized Heather.

"So far, your performance of singing has reached to my expectations. But this movie is still a movie and I need to make sure you can also act as good to the closest level of your singing skills. The character I see will fit your charisma is the supporting character, Heather."

"And who is Heather, exactly, according to the movie?"

"The film is basically about a marine soldier who's in love with his longtime sweetheart. But their upcoming wedding is on hold when he's drafted in the last minute. When he returns from his duties, he discovers his girlfriend has forgotten about him and is engaged with a wealthy man. He goes off to claim her back by getting engaged with the man's cousin. All in all, there needs to be innocence and a sense of sweetness that builds the character and I think you are capable to play her."

"Oh. Well, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." She examined through a few lines one more time. "Thank me, Miss Montez, if you get the part. Now, enough of discussing. Let's begin."

~ The audition ended and Ms. Darbus dismissed Gabriella for it is time for Troy to start his recording. She said a quiet thank you and left the room.

She started down the hallway in silence. A few of the employees of the studio walked passed her - key chain necklaces around their neck with an attached ID card and paperwork or cell phones held on their hands.

Troy started his way down the hall to get to his private music room. He stopped when he spotted Garbiella. A smile curved on his mouth as he waved hello at her. When she saw him, she gave him a weak smile and walked up to him.

"Hi."

"Hey. What are you doing here? Do you work here too?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I might, actually."

"Really? That's great."

"Well, it's more of a possible yes or no. You see, I just had my audition for this upcoming movie. I thought I was supposed to go to some film making company but it turns out the person who judged me was the only producer."

"Ms. Darbus. Yeah she can be intimidating sometimes."

"More like _every time_." She said with a sigh.

"But I hope you get the part, that way the two of us will be working together."

Her smile dropped to a thin line. "Together? What do you mean together? Did you already get a part for that movie?"

"A few weeks ago. I got the leading role. Which part did you audition for?"

"I..Uh..."

Gabriella is lost for words. Her conscious shouted at her to properly answer. But she can't. All she can think of is how Dean will react when he finds out about this catch his father arranged.

Her engagement is no ordinary affair. It is something far from ordinary and normal. Whatever mistakes she makes or the wrong crowd she gets into targets the media to trigger Dean as a disapproved "black sheep" from the uptight Jameson family. His family has always had a clean reputation. The idea of her ruining it won't just pull her down from guilt but end her relationship with the man who is the only one financially capable of taking care of her ill mother.

"Gabriella?"

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Um..and I really need to talk to you about something very important. Do you suppose we can meet for coffee or something?"

"Sure. Starbucks?"

"Oh no, no. I meant like here, in this studio. I'll bring the coffee at about an hour or so. Is that okay?"

_The last thing I need is for the media to tag along._

Troy smiled, nodding in agreement. "Make it an Americano with an extra shot. I need that kick after I'm done with that woman in there."

Gabriella wrinkled her nose. "Isn't that too bitter for you? Why not something sweet?"

"Ms. Darbus may be an artist genius but being in the same room with her for two hours is not easy to do. I don't hate her - don't get me wrong - she's just a pill."

She laughed at that, but a small one. "Done, then. But for me it's going to be Pumpkin Spice. I like my sweet friends in the afternoons."

"That's one thing I'll remember about you. I have my quick breaks in precisely in an hour from now, come by then. See ya."

"Bye."

_**I'll explain the issue Gabriella is trapped in that with deals with her fiance and his scary, conservative father. Any hoo, review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Like all writers I like positive reviews. So if you hate it, that's fine, just keep your comments to yourself b/c I know this story is not unique and probably isn't a cup of tea for you, but having no respect of how any negative review can hurt my feelings is a big deal that should be avoided - that goes for all authors. I'm an amateur not an experienced, professional writer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SORRY that I took so long. But I hope you enjoy this. And I don't own HSM.**_

_**~ peace :)**_

Gabriella's order came up. She picked up the hot beverages and stepped out of Starbucks to get into her car. When she got inside, her phone buzzed. She placed Troy's drink on the cup holder, slipped her hand in her pocket and answered.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Babe, how was the audition? Are you done?"

"Yeah, I am. But I won't be home in awhile, I'm meeting up with a..friend." She lied, biting her lip hard.

Lying has never been her best talents to do.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Awhile. Don't wait for me. If you made plans then just go. Okay?"

"Alright. I love you."

She closed her eyes, releasing her lip that left a deep teeth mark. "I lo- I mean _bye._"

~ Gabriella arrived and parked her car in the nearest spot.

As her eyes looked out the window, she saw Troy standing outside waiting for her. Her jaw dropped and quickly ducked under her seat.

She cursed under her breath and fished her hand in her purse to find her phone. After much searching, she found it. She went to the contents and pressed call when she found a picture of Troy. The phone rang until he answered.

"Hey, you here yet?"

"Uh yeah. Okay, here me out right now. Go back inside and stand by the door."

"Why?"

"I'll explain why later. Just do as I say right now."

"Alright."

He hung up the phone. She watched as he did as she said. She sighed in relief. She picked up the drinks and got out of the car. By the time she got inside, there stood Troy by the door, leaning against the wall. He walked up to her and looked at one drink held in one of her hands, then the other.

"Which one's mine?"

Gabriella handed him his and he took it. "So is there a place we can talk?"

"Yeah, come with me. Thanks for the coffee by the way."

"You're welcome."

Troy led her down the hall and stopped at a different room where there are available tables with extra chairs. The two chose a small table and sat down on the given chairs. Gabriella nervously placed her purse down on the table and awkwardly blew on the small mouth of her cup to cool the temperature of her drink.

"So, mind telling me why you wanted me hidden? Or perhaps were you too greedy to have me all for yourself?"

Her head popped up after hearing this and responded. "No, of course not."

Troy laughed for she answered too quickly and the shock in her face was too priceless to resist from laughing.

"I was just kidding."

Gabriella assured herself with a smile. "Right. Sorry, I'm just a little jumpy today."

"Nervous, I see. Are you too overwhelmed to be seated with a handsome gentleman?" He asked by playfully rubbing his chin as if he has a fully grown beard on his clean chin.

She smiled, prepared to play his little game. "That was very straightforward for a guy I only met in one party. You're very proud of yourself so far..Now that ego is what I'll remember about you."

They both laughed, realizing she's saying the same thing that Troy said before the two parted ways.

"By the way you never answered my question. What part did you audition for?"

Gabriella took a careful sip of her drink, the sweet taste of cinnamon and pumpkin sizzling lightly on her tongue. "Mmm..That's good. About my audition? Well, I didn't know anything about the movie. Ms. Darbus was the one who suggested me to audition for the part of Heather. So I did and she dismissed me after like an hour or so later."

"Heather? Really? You do realize you'll be working with me.._closely_."

She blushed a little and forced a smile as he leaned closer after saying that one word in a long slur. "..Yes. But I'm glad I'm acquainted with you, it'll be too awkward to pretend to be in love with a complete stranger while a camera is filming every moment of the process."

Troy rested his forearms on the table, his back still leant in place to the point he has a nice clear view of her face.

"I agree. It'll be fantastic to you have you work for the film. This is the fifth movie I'm working on. The last four movies I never participated in actually working as an actor, I only made the songs for them. But apparently, this time I'm doing both. Yet, those experiences making those previous films have been a nightmare. I think there should be a golden warning for all singers whoever want to get involved in movies."

"What's that?"

"Stay away from the leading actors. God, they go after you, depending how long it's been since they've settled down. It happened to me every time I went to work. It was a nightmare, honestly. But with you having the part, it might change things a little."

"A little? Why a little?"

Troy groaned, his eyes lowered down to his drink. "The leading actress is not my favorite person."

"Oh? Do tell. How bad can she be?"

"Not exactly bad..Well, bad is too harsh. She's very good doing this kind of business. But the only thing that I - well, _everyone_ - can't stand is just that mouth of hers. Believe me, her demands are extreme and must be done, no matter how impossible it maybe."

"She sounds _fabulous_." Gabriella sarcastically stated.

Troy winced from hearing that word. "Please don't say that word. She made an album on that song a few months ago and I had to be in her music video. Oh God, I don't want to go swimming with her again for the rest of my life."

Gabriella chuckled. "Let me guess, you were supposed to be the lifeguard?"

"You read my mind." He sipped his drink. His eyes suddenly widened from a thought. "Didn't you say you had something important to tell me?"

Her smile dropped. She almost smacked herself on the forehead for forgetting the whole purpose of meeting up with him like this.

"Thanks for reminding me, I completely forgot. I wanted to tell you um..Well, you probably know about everything by now."

"About what?"

"About that gossip that..about _us_."

"Oh. You heard of that?"

She nodded. "How can anyone miss it, Troy? It's all over the Internet and even in _**E News!**_ - so what I've heard from my friend. I have to say I was pretty shocked when I read about it. I didn't think just one picture of me and you that night would make such a big deal."

_Just tell him._

"When I told Dean about it he felt the same way as I did. He was very surprised and thankfully he didn't get mad at me for long." She said it in a fast pace, slipping easily out her tongue.

Discontent crushed Troy's hope of the future he sculpted when he told his dad he's looking forward to have a chance with Gabriella. As for Gabriella, she is uncertain of what Troy is feeling for the expression on his face is not fickle, instead extremely unpredictable to guess if he's upset or just emotionless.

"I'm in a relationship and it's..it's pretty serious. The last thing I want is for him to think that I'm cheating on him or at least for the public to think that."

_I'm sorry..But there'll never be a real relationship when you're with me._

An apology was a more tempting thing to say other than this unfortunate confession. But she held her tongue.

"No I understand. Hell, if I had a girlfriend pretty as you it'll piss me off too."

Gabriella was prepared to correct him that Dean is actually her fiancé. But she gritted her teeth tightly after recalling Mr. Jameson firmly informing her to keep her engagement a secret.

"There is a good side to it, though. Because of the duet we did, some people posted a video online - probably YouTube - and I got a call for an audition. Dean agreed for me to do it, considering my involvement of the film will secure my relationship with you is only professional, nothing romantic. But whether all of this works out or not, I would really like for us to be friends. I don't know anyone here and you have a better experience of the whole process on this job, so I would need you as my rock."

"Of course, it'll be fun. In fact, we can practice right now."

"Practice?" She arched an eyebrow. "For what?"

He licked his lips, forming his lips into a heart with his eyes closed. "A kiss is a good practice. Remember, our characters are required to be madly in love."

She lightly pushed his face away. "Nice try. But I'm not Heather yet."

He opened his eyes, smiling deviously. "Damn, I was hoping for that to worked."

"Well it won't."

She giggled.

From afar stands Sharpay, a non-fat soy latte held in a tight grip of her manicured hand. Her jaw clenched as she saw Gabriella continue to laugh.

_No one can have Troy, bitch. Whatever you got, then bring it on. I'll be ready._

~ "I got the part?"

"Yes." Dean responded.

The piece of raw salmon slipped from her chopsticks that landed straight in the small side of soy sauce.

"Why are you so surprised? You were bound to get the part anyway. The assistant who called me told me you were excellent."

"Wow I..I thought I was terrible at that audition. I mean my singing was alright but I never got into acting before."

"Well, prepare yourself to get into character. They already emailed the script for you. You should check it out after eating."

She excitingly dropped her chopsticks and ran for her laptop. Dean smiled as he saw his girl type down her email address and password fast on the keyboard.

"Read it after eating, babe."

"I'm too excited to eat. Sorry. Let me just read this."

"You're that happy?"

"It's about time I got myself busy. I don't remember the last time I ever worked."

_It gives me the excuse to stay away from you._


	3. Chapter 3

_**DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO... I HATE AUTHOR'S NOTE TOO WHICH IS WHY I HATE MYSELF FOR WRITING THIS**_

_**I don't know if you've seen my author's profile. But I love finding clothes for my characters online. Because after I post those links on my author's profile, it gives the author a better clear picture of how the character looks and dresses. I mean, I like imagination, I embrace it. But when an author give me links how the characters dress, I'm up for it. So while I read certain chapters, I'll be like, "Oh so she's in the party wearing that kind of dress. Okay?" Why am I talking about this? Well, I'll tell you why, ladies. I'm too excited to go a lot further with this story because there's going to be a wedding and a premiere where I can search for clothes and tux for my beautiful characters. I already picked them out. So, eek! I just need to patiently go through this. And there will be finally Gabriella and Tory moments, I promise. And I will explain why in the hell Gabriella didn't just stay in Germany and paid for her mother's medical bills on her own. **_

_**So without further or due, (British cough) enjoy this chapter. And like what Effie says everytime in Hunger Game holiday, "may the odds ever be in your favor". If I got that wrong, sorry, haven't read the books for a year. Been reading them straight over and over again since 2011. It stopped growing on me b/c I'm more into the movie.**_

* * *

><p>A knock started at the door.<p>

Gabriella rose from her bed and walked out of the room. She looked through the first page of the script as she neared closer to the door. She first looked through the peek hole before unlocking the door. It's Mr. Jameson. Her body froze in shock. A shiver ran down her spine as his eyebrows furrowed in impatience. The script slipped from her hand. As it made a small noise once it fell on the marble floor it brought Gabriella back to the frightening reality.

She slowly picked the script back up then opened the door. Mr. Jameson only gave her a nod and walked inside. Gabriella closed the door and followed him in silence all the way to the living room. He sat down on the single armchair and Gabriella just stood by the far end of a sofa.

"Sit down."

She did as he said. Her eyes lowered to her hands as his stern eyes glued to her direction. He was not staring at her, fortunately, but at a photo of Gabriella and Dean hung on the wall behind where she's sitting.

"Where's my son?" This time his eyes returned to stare at a quiet Gabriella. "Is he here?"

Gabriella closed her hands together, keeping her eyes still low to her lap. She responded with a shake of her head.

"Answer. You have a voice don't you?"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"And look at me when I speak to you. Have you already forgotten your manners?"

She forced her eyes to gaze at his terrifying eyes. "I haven't forgotten. I didn't mean to be rude, sir. I'm sorry...Is there something you have to tell me, sir?"

"Yes, it's about your mother. My secretary received a phone call from the fertility your mother is staying in, on Germany, I recall. They say she is not doing well."

This was no surprise to Gabriella. Mr. Jameson forbade her to visit her since last year. He considered it too risky for her to continue with her secret visits. The very last time she saw her mother, her condition was worse. For the whole day, she didn't even know Gabriella was her own daughter. It was bearable for Gabriella for her, however. Since high school, her mother has been diagnosed with an early stage of Alzheimer's disease. She nicknamed it "Peter Pan Syndrome"; six days after her graduation her mother pulled away from maturity and adapted to the mind of a three year old.

Hearing any news from her mother only angers her. Because whether she's doing well or worse, Gabriella is unable to see her.

"Isn't there anything they can do for her?"

"Yes, spending more of my damn money to give her a roof over her head to sleep. The hospital firmly informed me that she wishes to see you, she calls your name and refuse to rest or eat. Drugs has been the only thing she consumed to keep her asleep. But food is the problem."

_She remembers me again. Oh God..._

"What do you suggest me to do?"

"Go to Germany by next month. I know you're starting on the film tomorrow. So I'll give you a little time for your trip."

_Is this a joke? Please tell me I'm not asleep._

"Y-You'll really let me go see my mother.?"

"Not exactly. You must not blow her cover. She is still an anonymous patient in that hospital. Don't forget that."

"Yes, sir."

"You'll stay there for two days. I called for the press to be there. Because in the world's eyes, you have no mother and you are not the same girl as before, you are only attending there as a charity to visit the sick. I'll give you a full hour by night when the press leaves, but only at that time."

"I'll remember, sir."

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later.<em>

* * *

><p>~ The hairdresser removed the last hair curler out of Gabriella's hair. Running a quick hand to gather the hair in each of her shoulders.<p>

"Okay, you're all done. You should run. Your scene is going to start soon."

"Alright. Thanks."

She stood from the chair and ran toward the exit. She ran until she reached the set. Troy was there with the director, wearing nothing but a white tank top and gray sweatpants. The director signaled her to come forward, she did so.

"This is where Heather and Drew are in bed. It's just a random sweet moment in the morning. Remember, Troy, you're the one who wakes Heather and give me a playful roll on the bed. Alright?"

They both nodded. Fortunately, the nightgown the crew chose for Gabriella is a knee length height. But she still uncomfortably pulled it down as low as possible as she walked all the way to the bed. The two got underneath the covers and the crew separated into corners for the filming to begin.

"Take one. Scene 5 Action!"

The scene proceeded according to the director's instructions. They tried again a few times for Gabriella and Troy struggled not to laugh when it came to the part to roll on the bed. However, the director and the hot-tempered Sharpay were not amused. She angrily breathed harshly through her nostrils, the frown lines - her mother warned many times - are appearing on her delicate skin.

At last in the last take, Troy and Gabriella finished the scene without laughter.

"Cut!" The director announced.

Sharpay quickly got out of her seat just on cue. When Troy got off the bed, Sharpay caught him by the arm and dragged him away.

"Singing time, Troy! Let's go!"

Troy looked back at Gabriella, desperate to break free but unable to do so - her nails are like claws digging into his skin. Gabriella fell confused, only giving him an uncertain goodbye.

"Is she still after him?"

Gabriella turned around. "Excuse me?"

It's her co-worker, Oscar Isaac. He plays the part as the wealthy character who stole Heather all to himself.

Oscar sipped his coffee. His hand stuffed in the pocket of his gym jacket.

She smiled. "I'm afraid so. You tired?"

"Not as tired as you." He threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "A girl like that is blind to think that she has a chance with a lovesick boy."

"What?"

"Walk with me."

They took a short stroll outside, another set is built near them that the crew members are working on. Gabriella awkwardly avoided eye contact with him. Oscar kept his arm still around her shoulders, sipping his coffee.

"_So_..are you going to start talking, or not?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"On what? That this is your little trick to pull me out as your backup so you won't look lonely?"

Oscar's eyes pulled away from the atmosphere ahead and looked down at her. "Close. I was talking feelings about that Troy has feelings for you."

Gabriella didn't answer.

Oscar smiled, crumbling his empty paper cup. "So you knew too? I thought so."

"Oscar, please..."

"I thought girls are flattered when boys have a liking to them. Or am I wrong?"

"You're only wrong on your sentence. _Single girls_ are flattered when _single boys_ have a liking to them. He may be single. But I'm not."

"Oh who cares? You're young. It's healthy to explore what you want in a man before you turn the depression age of thirty and start man-hunting for a husband."

She giggled at that.

Oscar took the cigarette out that he rested in the top flap of his ear. He put the cigarette in his mouth and pulled out a lighter from his pocket. He lit the end of it and placed the lighter back in the same pocket. Gabriella wrinkled her nose as he exhaled the intoxicating smoke out from his nostrils.

"Next time you feel the need to talk to me, no smoking. I should go back."

He firmly tightened his arm, playfully wrapping around her neck. "Nuh-uh, girl. We didn't finish our little talk. So now the cat's out of the bag. Let's set the last surprise free. Do _you_ like him?"

_Uh oh._

"Have you been listening to me? I-I'm taken, Oscar."

"That's not what I was asking. Do you like him?"

"I don't know. I don't know him well enough to be able to answer such a question. But for now, he is an excellent friend."

Oscar shook his head, removing the lighted cigarette out of his mouth with his free hand. "Ouch. You know that's one thing a girl can say that can instantly break a poor guy's heart."

"_Oscar_."

"Just speaking facts, sweetheart."

"No, not that. Promise me you won't speak of this again. Please."

"Aww, now you're taking away my fun."

Her smile dropped from her mouth. And Oscar only laughed, nodding he will after seeing how firmly serious she was.

* * *

><p>~ The cast and the crew members were dismissed for lunch. Troy finally freed himself from Sharpay's trap and reached to the line, standing behind Gabriella at the right time.<p>

Gabriella picked up an apple, putting it down on her tray. Troy tapped her on the shoulder. She turned her head to see who it is. A smile appeared on her mouth to see Troy there.

"Hey, you. Where have you been?" She moved along to get the rest of her food. "Last I saw you was like an hour ago."

"_Sharpay_. Not an easy girl to hide from. Behind all that blonde hair and hair spray, she's pretty smart."

As they got their food, Gabriella lastly picked the silverware. Suddenly, right then, Sharpay's presence was seen from the corner of Troy's eyes. He then took Gabriella by the arm and pulled her out of the line. Together, they ran into an entrance to another building.

"Troy! Where are you taking me?"

He guided her up to a room and started up to an unfamiliar stairway. "Come on. I know a place where we can have free privacy."

By the time they reached the last steps, there was a door in front of them. Troy opened it and the two walked inside. Gabriella awed at the beautiful atmosphere. They are on the top of the roof where there's surprisingly nothing - the floor is strangely clean and swept. The beautiful sight around them, however, is a aesthetic picture of the rich open sight the set has covered.

Troy gently laid a hand on Gabriella's back and led her to one side of the roof edge. The two sat down there and placed their trays on their laps.

Gabriella looked at Troy in awe. "Troy, this is amazing. I didn't even know you can come up here."

"This is the only place where I can breathe. I found it the first time my agent brought me here before we started filming. I figured if Sharpay is going to be around for the next eight months, I have to be smart enough to find some kind of man-cave where she can't find me."

Gabriella looked below where she can see the entire crew and cast eating their lunch. She looked back at Troy with an arched brow. "Troy, anybody can see us up here."

"Oh I know. But there's sometimes parazzi sneaking around the set sometimes. So I doubt Sharpay will come up here to blow off some steam in a very public place..Well, you being here also makes me feel protected too. So you think you can do me a favor to eat here with me everyday."

She smiled, giving him a nod in response. "If it'll help you, how could I refuse?"

Troy pulled out his fist with one pinky out. Gabriella softly giggled at what he's asking for. "Hey, don't laugh. I feel it's right to seal the deal the right way."

"Like kindergarten? Okay, Troy." She folded one of her hands into a fist with her pinky out. With a smile, she interlocked her pinky with his, sealing the promise. "I pinky promise. You happy?"

"More like relieved."

_**Hope you liked it. Review if you hate it, like it, or don't really know. And sorry about the freaking long author's note. :(**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I took so long. This chapter will explain why Gabriella won't just leave Dean and live her own life.**_

* * *

><p>From the following week, Gabriella witnessed the massive transformation Troy had to make possible in such a short time. His meals were served small and healthily balanced with light protein and large amounts of greens. He consumed protein shakes daily, even during few takes in filming. And in the end of the week, his body resulted toned and remarkably fit with fine muscles and ab lines on his abdomen.<p>

Since the film is a musical, Troy must take his part by dancing and singing for the music takes, in his case, performing with a fit body as a military soldier. Gabriella is not needed for film in the mean time, but she has been practicing constantly under Ms. Darbus orders.

On set, Troy walked in with nothing but a green military outfit and a cap on his head. Gabriella was there and greeted him.

"Hi. Well, don't you look handsome, soldier."

"Thanks."

"Are you ready for the take?"

"Sort of."

"Don't be nervous, you're going to be great."

The director known as Thomas Fulton walked over to them with a stern look masked on his face. He stood a few steps between them, facing them with his hands placed professionally behind his back. Both Gabriella and Troy fell silent, the smiles from their mouths now gone.

"At last you're here, Mr. Bolten. You took quite an awfully long time to change."

"I'm sorry, sir. The crew had a trouble time to find my costume."

"Well, I'll have a strong word with them. In the mean time, please join the other extras so we'll start filming."

Troy waved goodbye at Gabriella and she waved at him back with a brief curve of her mouth. Mr. Fulton, however, did not leave Gabriella be.

"And as for you, Ms. Montez, I must warn you with an advice involving you and Mr. Bolten."

"Sir?"

"We do not pay you to distract your co-stars. It is absolutely unacceptable and I would not tolerate it if I ever see you do it again."

"I never meant to dis - "

"That'll be all, Ms. Montez."

He turned his heel and walked away. Before he reached to the camera crew, Sharpay who was already there gave him a nod with a flashing smile.

Gabriella let out a sigh as she watched the intimidating man walk back to the camera crew.

Familiar hands went to the front of her stomach and pulled her in close. She gasped and craned her neck to see who it is.

"Oscar. Oh my God, you scared me."

He locked his hands together and looked down at her with a smile. "Is Fulton being a bitch again?"

"Before I answer that, is it in your blood to surprise me every time you see me?"

"It never gets old."

The music started for Troy's number. Gabriella instantly looked forward to watch. One of the crew started on the shower for it to give the visual that it's raining. Gabriella smiled as she saw Troy singing and dancing with his extras who are also dressed as soldiers.

Oscar quietly observed her reaction as she brightened at Troy's performance.

After a few takes, Mr. Fulton announced to cut the scene. Some of the crew handed robes and towels for the actors as they stepped off set. Troy went behind the camera to see how the scene went, Mr. Fulton went to his side to explain the details of the cut.

Oscar whispered in her ear. "Troy did well, didn't he?"

"He always does."

"Aww, I'm sure Troy would be touched to hear you say that."

Gabriella stepped on his toe hard until she heard him groan in pain. "You deserve that. Stop trying to dig in to any evidence that I'm in love with Troy."

"But I don't need any evidence, I know you two love each other."

"We do not, Oscar."

"Maybe not now, but pretty soon."

_Do you have to make my life more depressing?...I can't have him even if I wanted to._

From afar, Oscar caught Troy looking at them in disappointment. He smiled, and devised a quick plan. He unlocked his hands and pressed his finger against her sides. She laughed in an instant and begged him to stop.

Oscar made sure she didn't fall, but his attention mainly went to Troy who started his way down to where they are. By the time, Troy was right in front of them, Oscar stopped and it took a good few seconds for Gabriella to compose herself.

"Hey, you did a good job. I told you'll do well."

"Thanks." Troy angrily eyed Oscar. "The shower thing pretty sucked."

"It was a good take though."

Oscar rested his cheek against the side of Gabriella's head, she tried to free herself but he locked his hands again, his palms pressed against her abdomen again.

"Yeah it was a good take, man. Shouldn't you be getting changed? It's windy out here, you'll catch a cold."

"Yeah, I should." Troy took Gabriella's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I'll see you at our usual place."

She smiled. "Okay. Go get changed now."

Once Troy was gone, Gabriella grabbed Oscar by both his wrists and pulled them off her. He allowed her to set herself free and laughed as she faced him.

"What the hell was that?"

"Just an experiment, Gabs. Don't get mad at me."

"Well, don't do it again. You're giving everyone the wrong idea."

"And when you say 'everyone' are you simply referring to Troy?"

"He counts as 'everyone'. Now leave me alone, I got practicing to do."

"I'll take you there."

"I'm good."

"Ah. Can't take 'no' for an answer."

He grabbed Gabriella by the waist and lifted her up and lowered her across his shoulder. She gasped as her stomach hit his shoulder. But she screamed excitingly as he grabbed hold of her ankles and ran. She couldn't help but giggle by how fast he was running.

* * *

><p>~ Troy and Gabriella went up on the roof together with their dinner. They sat on the ledge and placed their trays on their lap.<p>

She shivered and her teeth rattled.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"A little."

Troy removed his jacket but before he was about to place it around her shoulders, she pulled back in protest.

"I'm fine. It's okay."

"No you're not. I'll be fine, really. It's very warm."

He placed his jacket around her shoulders. She wanted to return it, but it really was warm like a furnace. She laid a hand on his bare arm and was unable to move her hand away for his body is heavenly feverish.

"Jesus, are you ill, Troy? You're burning."

"A guy's blood is warmer than a girl's. I'm fine."

"I guess all that workout pulled off."

"Yeah, but now Sharpay keep asking for pictures of me with her. I tried to runaway but I failed many times to escape."

She chuckled. "How many pictures did she take?"

"Four. And I'm shirtless in two of them."

"What are you scared about? They're just pictures."

"I'm scared that she'll post it online and everyone might think we're together."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah, it'll be a nightmare if the media suddenly pour in and demand me to answer if she's my girlfriend."

"The media will believe what you have to do. Don't worry so much."

"You should be my witness. Yes, if this happens, you should help me. Okay?"

"Alright. I will."

The two resumed to eating their dinner. Of course, the plate of pasta with a lean slice of steak on Gabriella's plate looks far more appetizing than the mountain of raw vegetables with a bland boiled chicken breast on Troy's plate. But he ate his dinner successfully without stealing any of hers.

"So, mind me asking what's going on between you and Oscar?"

"Are you serious, Troy? He's a goof and..very touchy. He's just a friend, I swear."

"You guys seem very intimate."

Gabriella smiled and lightly nudged him on the shoulder with hers. "Are you jealous? Oh come on, Troy, we have to get along since we have to do those..you know, scenes that require us to be close."

"I know. But.."

"Hey, really, he can never take me away nor can only one. Don't get the wrong idea."

"I feel that I need to know you more before officially calling you my friend."

"Okay." She placed her fork down on her tray. "Let's play a game. You ask me a question, I'll answer than I'll do the same the other way around and then so on and so forth. But it can only be three questions each, so questions must be thought of carefully."

"Alright. You go first."

"What are your family like?"

"My parents are loving and encouraging, especially my mother. I don't have any siblings. Now my question for you is where are your family?"

_Don't tell him the truth. Don't._

She forced a smile on her mouth. "My dad left us when I was ten. And my mom is currently in care in a good hospital in Germany."

"Is she alright?"

"Hey, it's my turn..Let's see. Is it true you dated a random girl at Starbucks? My friend Taylor is a celebrity geek, she told me about that last week over the phone."

"It is true. But it wasn't a random girl, she sent me a fan letter and she told me it'll be a great honor for me to take her out before she dies. I figured it was the right thing to do to fulfill a sick girl's request before she leaves this world. But I kept her illness a secret from the media, I didn't want anyone attacking me to think that what I did was a publicity stunt. It wouldn't be fair for her or her family."

"That's so sweet."

"She was a special kid. I was sad to see her go three months later."

"I'm sorry."

"It has been awhile...Huh. Well, now is it my turn? Let's see. Ah. What's wrong with your mother?"

She lowered her eyes to her hands, unable to hold the smile strongly on her mouth. "..She has Alzheimer's disease. I thought it's best to leave her in the best place for her to be taken care of."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"She's been like that since high school. I can't say that I'm used to the fact she's ill, but I am relieved she's doing well..A-Anyway, I don't want to talk about it. Y-You're next."

"Um..How did you meet Dean?"

She lifted her eyes to his gaze and weakly curved a grin on her mouth. She moved her hand to her shoulder and held his shoulder blade in a light grip. "The story of how we met is nothing special."

"I want to know."

"Um..Well, h-his father held some charity event in one of his hotels and I went there by myself. Dean saw me and we talked and got along and I gave him my number. The next day he called and things went smoothly after that."

"That couldn't be it. Be a little more specific."

_It was all scripted of what I have to do, Troy. Please stop asking._

"W-We just went to s-several dates over the years and..Yeah, things got pretty serious when I moved into his place."

"Wow, that seems a little fast."

Her hand fell from his shoulder and hid her arms in Troy's jacket. "We've known each other for quite some time. I lost count how many years it has been, but I know it's been awhile."

"He's a lucky guy."

"No he's not."

_I don't even love him._

"It's not every day a guy ends up with a perfect girl like you."

Her head bowed low and her eyelids closed. Ans her mind flashed to a painful memory that haunted her over the years, the answer to why she even ended up in this life.

_Mr. Montez went down on his knees with his hands pressed against the hard floor and his head bowed low._

_Gabriella looked away but one of the two men who held her by both arms grabbed her by the roots of her hair and rotated her head to look up. She gasped at the pain for when she tried to close her eyes, the man pulled her by the hair._

_She glared disgustingly at her father humiliatingly kneeling in front of a man for forgiveness._

_"Please, sir, give me another chance."_

_Mr. Jameson smoothed the tip of his thumb on the half circumference of his cold glass filled with a old preserved brandy. "I gave you over four years, Montez. That's enough time for any man to pay back 2.3 million dollars, don't you think?"_

_"I-I've been unemployed for ten years, sir. It's not possible to pay back that much money in such a short time."_

_"Is that the excuse you used on the family you abandoned?" _

_"S-Sir."_

_Mr. Jameson rose to his feet and smashed the glass to Mr. Montez's head. Gabriella screamed for him to stop._

_"Stop! You'll kill him like that!" She shouted._

_Mr. Montez fell face down. His trembling hands went to the sides of his head, the crown of his head bleeding with blood and damaged with chips of glass planted in his head._

_Mr. Jameson walked pass the wounded man and went over to Gabriella. He smiled at the tears pooling her eyes._

_"You never told me your daughter grew up this much, Montez."_

_Mr. Montez stopped his agonizing groan and responded with his struggling voice. "Y-Yes, si-sir."_

_"How old are you, dear?"_

_"Go to hell." She growled._

_"I lived in one all my life, dear."_

_"Well, stay there."_

_"Not until I get my money."_

_"Why do you need that money? You're rich, you have no trouble to make that much money."_

_"I do not tolerate the idea of breaking a man's word. Your father swore to me that he'll have that money back when I gave it to him. I expected him to understand what he was getting himself into. And now I know what a terrible mistake I made to even believe in him."_

_"It still doesn't give you the right - "_

_"You are a very loyal daughter, Gabriella. Your mother raised you well over the years, but it's a shame what she's become now. Does she still forget who she is?"_

_"Don't you dare talk about my mother, you bast-Ah!"_

_The man pulled her hair again. Mr. Jameson raised his hand to signal the man to stop. Gabriella sighed in relief as the man released her hair._

_"How is it that you could stand up for your father who left you all those years ago and returned to you only to ask for money?"_

_"He's still my father. How can I stand back and watch him get abused?"_

_"You made a smart decision to reject the idea of helping him. I'm aware that your career as a chemist can certainly support your father's debt. But in the other hand, you're clever not to support a dog who keeps knocking on the door once he eats up everything he has left. It's no good lesson to teach him."_

_"Don't talk like that to him..You're a business man. You should know better of what you're doing. The police can find out about this then you'll be sorry."_

_"It's easy to distinguish between power and the truth, Gabriella. Power always defeats the truth, no matter how right and real it may be."_

_"You son-of-a-bitch."_

_He slapped her. Her cheek stung, but she kept her eyes strongly up to meet his gaze. "You have a foul mouth for a child who's been raised Catholic all her life."_

_"You have a cold heart.." She quickly eyed his wedding band. "..for a married man."_

_"I'm a man of business with a wife and a son, Gabriella. This is the way to deal with lost dogs like your father. No matter how complicated things get, I always get paid back."_

_"Not this time. My father is broke and there's no way I can pay you over two million dollars right this moment."_

_"I'm aware of that. That's why I thought of another way for this to work. Bring him here."_

_Another man grabbed her father by the collar and picked him up. He struggled up on his feet but he managed to get to where Mr. Jameson is._

_"Montez, I thought of another way to let you go."_

_Mr. Montez brightened in hope. "Y-Yes, sir, what is it? I agree to it no matter what it is."_

_"Dad!"_

_Mr. Montez did not look at his daughter, his maddening wide eyes stared straight at Mr. Jameson. _

_"My son is visiting me in a charity event tonight. I haven't seen him for five years. Do you think you can give me your blessing for your daughter to meet him?"_

_"Of course, sir. Yes, yes, I approve."_

_"And for her to be with him for life?"_

_"What?" Gabriella gasped. "No, no, no I won't. God damn it I won't."_

_"You mean, marriage, sir?" Mr. Montez asked._

_Mr. Jameson turned his heels to face the broken man, his hands placed behind his back. "You're daughter reaches to my standards very well. An honorary student, a young chemist, a loyal daughter. My wife would love her and I'm certain my son would approve as well."_

_"Dad!" Gabriella tried to fight the two men holding her arms firmly. "Don't agree to it. Don't. He'll just ask for more from you. It's a trap. A trap."_

_"On the contrary, if you walk away right now and keep your mouth sealed, I'll reconsider about killing you. Agree to my proposal then you'll be a free man for life."_

_"I..I agree, sir. Thank you."_

_"Dad!" She shouted._

_"Excellent. Jonathan, drop him off at the hospital. He'll faint if we leave him here any longer."_

_The man who held onto Mr. Montez by the collar nodded and exited the dark room with the wounded man._

_Mr. Jameson faced Gabriella again. He chuckled as he brushed the tears away from her cheeks. She looked the other way that forced his hand to drop. _

_"Now that's settled. Let me make things clear for your future."_

_"I will not do anything you'll say."_

_"You will, or else I will kill your father. And who knows what I'll do to your mother."_

_"...Why are you so cruel?"_

_"I am not cruel. I am a just and fair man. Now, let's continue to discuss with your future, you are no longer allowed to continue with your career, retired early. And as for your mother, I ordered my men to place her in one of the finest hospital in Germany. All you have to do in order to keep your parents protected and well- taken care of like this is to marry my son."_

_"You want me to marry a stranger?"_

_"I'll give you time to get to know him. But by then, you must never tell him about this arrangement we made."_

_"And if I fail to..charm him? What will happen?"_

_"You could say good-bye to your life and along with your darling parents."_

Troy's hand went to the back of Gabriella's head. Her eyes blinked to reality and was stunned to see Troy's face leaning so close to hers.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," she lied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure..I guess I'm surprised you said that. I'm really not perfect, Troy, I'm sure that's not how Dean fell in love with me."

"But you are to me."

"Really I'm not.."

"Perfection to others may be understood in a different idea. But to me, your perfection is your warm heart, your sweet smiles and that laugh I can never get enough of.."

"Troy."

"Your talent is a gift. You first came out as an amateur but here you are, in a film. That is an amazing accomplishment if you think about it."

"I didn't earn it. You helped me."

"And you helped me to have the chance to sing with you at that party."

Gabriella gazed into his eyes.

From all the love stories she read and the romantic movies she watched over the years, it seems too cliché for the girl to go through the obvious signs of falling in love: your heart raising, your cheeks flushed, your stomach feeling sick, and the desire to feel the man's touch.

But she can feel those stages starting. Yet instead of excitement, she feels frightened and disappointed in herself.

Her parents are in line to be killed of whatever serious mistake you makes. Now she's drawing in Troy to be standing right next to them.


End file.
